guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Flameseeker Prophecies
In-book images I extracted the images from gw.dat, so I'm only guessing at which image goes to which mission. I'm fairly certain on most of them except for the Ring of Fire Islands missions, so just re-upload them at the correct image name if I got them wrong. I'm also not certain of the order for the three Crystal Desert missions, so I just listed them alphabetically. —Dr Ishmael 05:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) completed i just finished one in Normal Mode and got 8000 gold and 80,000 exp...not 2 bad considering how proph mission have always been pretty easyChaotic1 19:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :They can get tedious, though >.> — (War) (wick) 19:49, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Useless? Usefull only for money and exp, but aren't better other books for this? ( 22:47, 14 November 2008 (UTC)). :They probably made this one just for completeness. —Dr Ishmael 22:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Why not adding some other benefits? Or more money/exp! come on, 18missions... And no other benefits but money adn exp... Not worthwile... ( 23:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC)) :::You do get more money and experience - for completing 18 missions (normal mode) in this book, you get 80,000 xp, compared to 60,000 xp for completing the 17 in Night Falls (gold/rep points are 1/10 of the xp). Not a lot more, admittedly, but it is more. —Dr Ishmael 23:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I don't really understan the purpose of these books. I already have the Protector Title for Tyria, do I have to do all these missions again to complete this book?Thomahawk 11:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :If you like playing through again, then this gives you an excuse because otherwise there is no benefit whatsoever. That's all though. (T/ ) 11:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't have to do all the missions again to complete the book, only if you want to. Entropy's right in that they just give you a bonus for when you are playing a character through any of the campaigns or working on the Guardian titles. —Dr Ishmael 16:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Useless? Still, I feel like an asshole since i am a protector from time long ago and i didnt get any reward for it. It just sounds stupid! Worth in gold and experience per page Gold and experience earned, per page completed, for easy mode (EM) and HM (in order: Pages completed, Gold EM, Gold HM, Exp EM, Exp HM): 9 88.889 133.333 888.89 1333.33 10 120.000 180.000 1200.00 1800.00 11 145.455 218.182 1454.55 2181.82 12 200.000 300.000 2000.00 3000.00 13 246.154 369.231 2461.54 3692.31 14 285.714 428.571 2857.14 4285.71 15 320.000 480.000 3200.00 4800.00 16 350.000 525.000 3500.00 5250.00 17 400.000 600.000 4000.00 6000.00 18 444.444 666.667 4444.44 6666.67 < 8 = no value, of course. Kind of puts things in perspective. I would have preferred a bit more gold and less experience (what with well over 1000 unspent skill points and all elites captured, do I really need much more experience any more?). GW-Susan 15:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a nice boon if your character's a survivor and you don't feel like grinding a dwarth's balls into powder for the title. =o -- 07:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Bug? I have been doing some hm missions recently but then i found out i had no pages done in my hm book, i was doing it with my gf so i asked her but same, no pages in book. anyone experianced something like this? Alex1991gw 21:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Are the missions before or after Lion's Arch? 19:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i realised that after the stupidity effect has ended on me... Alex1991gw 21:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC)